Heart of SEEDs
by KingdomWarrior125
Summary: Sora is set to a new mission in a world of Coordinates and Naturals. Will he help the one person who is sad and hates to kill. And would Kira helps this boy to complete this mission. We'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kingdom Hearts and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED  
_**

**_in_**

**_Heart of SEEDs_**

* * *

**Prologue: New Teammates and a New World Mission.**

* * *

**This story takes place aster Dream Drop Distance. And start at the middle of Moblie Suit Gundam SEED episode 15 and started at episode 16. So enjoy the show Gundam SEED and Kingdom Hearts fans^^! P.S. I'm doing the Gundam SEED Remasterd. ^^**

* * *

(OST Roxas of kh II)

After Sora finish to the dream worlds; he's got a message from **Radiant Garden **by Merlin the Wizard. As Sora walks to down town of Radiant Garden, he keeps on thinking about what Roxas said about "It has to be you." What does that mean it has to be Sora? All he remembers that Roxas show all his memory in the past; which made him sad in tears. But all he know that Sora will find the way to do something right to help the people in different worlds.

(OST Lazy in afternoon of kh II)

But as Sora keeps on walking to Merlin's house; he's wonder what the wizard summing him for? When he walk to the door, he hears some arguin.

_"Don't Touch that! It's still need to be dry!"_

_"Sorry. Man it's just a toy."_

_"No it's not. But still, don't touch it!"_

As Sora hearing some arguing, he started to laugh by cover his mouth with his hand. He believes those two voices are Merlin's and Yuffie's. After Sora stop laughing, he started to opens the door and walk in the house

"Hi, everyone." He said by waving his right hand.

As he went inside the house, he saw Merlin the wizard (Who's doing Something on the table.), and Yuffie the ninja, Cid the engineer Aerith, and Squall as Leon.

The five members of Radiant Garden Restoration Committee saw the young Keyblade wilder who's out the door way with a smile on their face and Areith was the first person to walk towards Sora to give him a big welcoming hug. Which made the boy shy.

"It's good to see you Sora. We all miss you and the others." Said Areith with a smile and let go of the brown Spiky headed boy.

"Well, it's good to see you kid." Said Cid as he works on the computer. "We all never forget that silly face of yours."

He started to chuckles and the rest started to laugh for what he said. And for Sora gave Cid the annoyed look.

When Merlin was about to talk to Sora; Yuffie jumps up to him.

"So Sora," she adds up and ran to him and Areith with a wide smile. "We heard you were on the Mark of Mastery Exam. So how was it? Did yo pass?"

The Sora just drop his head down with a sad look to hide.

"No, I didn't." He said in a disappointed voice. And the rest of the team look at Sora with a surprise look and give him a sad look.

As Yuffie made a shock look at him and felt guilty.

"Oh, sorry Sora." She apologizes.

Then Sora looks up the Committee with a smile.

"Well the good news that Riku have pass the test," he said. "I'm still proud of him. And he also save me."

The Rest of the member gave Sora a nice look at him and for Leon was wonder about Riku save the spiky headed boy.

"Well then, that's good thing to know." said Merlin as he walks to Sora and the girls. "But still, you try you're best young man."

"Thanks Merlin."

"So Merlin," Leon added it up and walk to them. "What did you call Sora for? We all dying to know now."

"Yah, Merlin." Said Yuffie as she made her hands into fist on her hips give him the concern look. "What's up?"

"Well you all grumpy gut," said Merlin in annoyed way. "I'm giving Sora a new mission."

The Committee and Sora give Merlin a surprise look.

"Really?" Said Aerith, and started to ask as she feels bad that Sora is leaving so early. "Why? Is something important?"

When Merlin is about to tell Sora and the others; there was a knocking the front door and everyone look at the door and wonder who it is.

"Ahh, that must be them." Said Merlin, and walks to the door and started to open it. while the others look at Merlin's back wondering who must be them?

"Please come in you two."

When he opens the door there are two people coming in the door. Then the rest are surprise and happy to see.

It's Cloud and Tifa.

"Cloud, Tifa!" Yuffie yell in excitement to see her friends.

"Hi everyone." Said Tifa by waving her hand with a smile and for Cloud just nod to agree the Restoration Committee.

Leon just walk to Cloud and just twitch hi lips to him.

"Good to see you, huh?" He ask.

Then Cloud just look at him with a smirk.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey!"

Tifa and Cloud look at Yuffie with a wide smile and holding Sora from behind his shoulders.

"Look who's here!" She said, and patting the boy's shoulders.

"Hey Cloud. Hey Tifa." said Sora by waving to them.

Then Tifa went to Sora with a smile on her face and started to embrace him hard and how strong she is.

"Sora! It's so good to see you again!" She said as she's squeezing him.

All what Sora did is twitching his hands and having a hard time to for air.

"I can't breathe." He said in a choke, as his face turns blue.

Then Cloud walk to Tifa and place his hand on her right shoulder. And Tifa looks at him As she's holding Sora so hard.

"Tifa, would you let go of Sora"? He asked.

When Tifa looks back at Cloud and to Sora, she realizes that the boy can't not breathing right now.

Oh, Sorry Sora." She apologize to him and let go of him, as he started to breath again.

"It's okay," said Sora. "It's okay"

"Excuse me."

Then the others look at Merlin and started to speak.

"I'm glad that you two have got, my massage," he said in a. Happy tone. "So shell we start now?"

Then everybody looks each other and started to listen to Merlin.

"Now," he started to speak. "I called for Sora and you two about the new mission. There's a new world that you three are going is called **Cosmic Era.**"

(OST The Worlds of kh bbs)

The Committee look at each other about this new world that Sora, Cloud and Tifa are going.

"So the new world that you three are going is very different and very dangers." Merlin said to them. "This new world is a battle and war of two different kinds of human being."

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"The truth, I don't know." Merlin answered and continuing. "But once you three go to this world, you three need to be very careful."

So that's why you summed Sora, Cloud, and Tifa?" Leon asked, in a small tone. "To go to a world that it's sounds dangers that they or we never heard of? And you don't know the battle of the two different kinds of human beings?"

Sora look at Leon with a confuses look and look back at Merlin as he waiting to replied.

"I'm afraid." He said, and close his eyes and smile behind his beard to them. "But the good news that theres a keyhole in that world."

"Are you sure Merlin?" Cid asked.

"Yes," Merlin counting, but a sad and shook his head. "But I'm afraid there's going to be Heartless in that world too."

As Marlin told the truth about the world, so Sora understand that there's going be heartless in the world and leaving Cloud to see how the boy felt and said...

"So when do we begin?" He asked Merlin.

(OST The Promise Beginning of kh bbs)

Both Sora and Tifa looks at him and wondering what's he up to. And Aertih look at Cloud made a worry look on her face, while Leon just smirk at him.

When Marlin look at Cloud then Sora and he knew that the boy is ready for this mission.

"Well, you three will be going to this world to find the world's keyhole," he tells them what they have to do. "And stop the Heartless from taking over, and you two will be working with Sora."

"Wow," said the keyblade wilder by looking at Cloud and Tifa. "I can't believe I'm going to this mission with you guys."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tifa asked by putting her left hand to her hip and looka at Sora in concern way.

Then the boy waving his both hands to her.

"No, no, no," he said and stop his hands and give both Cloud and Tifa a happy smile. "It's just that this is great! You guys are going to be my new teammates and we're working to together by going this new world."

The rest look at him with smile on there face that Sora is acting like a little kid or the little hero again.

Then Tifa rubs her left hand on Sora's head with a smile.

"Aww, we're being like a little family here." she said, as she continuing rubbing the fifth teen year old boy.

"That's not what I meant Tifa." Said Sora in annoyed.

As Tifa stop rubbing Sora's head, Cloud just shook his head to see how Sora said about being his teammates. But he did help him in the battle of Hollow Bastion when the there was an inflation of Heartless.

"Now to answer Clouds question," said Merlin to get their attention. "You three will be going this mission right now and before you go, there's something that we need to give to Sora."

He turn to Aerith as she looks at Merlin.

"My dear, will please give him the new summing spell?" He asked.

"Oh, right." She remember and went to the table and grab a small brown box. Once she got it, she then went to Sora with a nice grin.

"Here," she said, by opening the small box and show him a summing orb and it color blue with a golden dragon foot print in it. "It's a short welcoming present for you."

Sora took the blue orb from the box and looking at it.

"It's for me?" He asked by look at Merlin and Aerith.

"Why yes Sora," the wizard repaid, "It's you're new summing spell."

"Awesome," said Sora by looking at the orb. "But who am I'm summing?"

"Oh it's a surprise. But there's something I need to give you Sora."

The boy look at Merlin from the orb.

"But it's not finish yet. So once you go to Cosmic Era, I'll come find you. "

Sora nodded to understand. And Merlin look at both Cloud and Tifa.

"And there's something I need to give you three something." He said and look at Cid. "The chip Cid."

Cid nod to him and took the chip from the computer and give the chip to Cloud.

"Here," he said, "This chip will guide you three to find this world you"ll be going."

Then Cloud took it from Cid and nodded to understand.

"Thanks Cid." He told him.

Then the team are ready for their mission and Merlin tells them one more thing.

"Remember this you three, once you go to this new world, be very careful. In that world, the people do not know about the keyhole and of course the Heartless exist." He told them and continues. "When the time is right you need to tell them the truth. Do you three understand?"

Sora nodded to understand and both Cloud and Tifa look at each other and nod the wizard.

"Good. Now good luck."Said Merlin, with a smile behind his face.

And the three went outside and and was stop their tracks and saw Leon and Aerith walking towards them.

(OST Friends in My Heart of kh I or kh II)

"Sorry we didn't have time to have a chance to see you again Sora." Aerith apologize to the Keyblade wilder with a sad look.

"It's okay," said Sora with a small smile. "It's just this is too fast to begin with."

"Yeah, you have a point there," said Leon with a smirk. "But don't worry. We'll all see each other again soon. Okay?"

"Okay." Said Sora by looking at Leon.

Then the Gunsword wilder look at Cloud and Tifa.

"And we"ll see you two again. Because Yuffie is getting so noisy all the time."

"Well, that's her." Said Tifa. And the Sora and the others laugh except Cloud who's shook his head to agreed to her with a small smirk.

And Aertih gave one more hug to Sora and told him the best luck. And she gave Tifa a good by hug to her. And see look at Cloud with a smile that he always remember.

"You'll take good care of your self and Sora. Okay."

Then Cloud nod to her and said, "Yeah. Okay."

After saying good bye, the three left and leaving Leon and Aerith to see them go. And then there was some arguing in Merlin's house which the two look back.

(OST Laughter and Merriment of kh II)

As they went to the house, they both saw the wizard and the ninja are arguing at the table that Merlin's working on.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch that?!" He yell at Yuffie as his fave turn red. "It's still needs to be dry and it's for Sora!"

"Why bother?!" Yuffie yells back. It's just a toy that you're giving it to him!"

The two went to Cid and they sigh together.

"Please stop fighting you two." Aerith pleading at the arguers.

Then Leon and Cid look at the two with annoyed looks.

_"They never stop." _They thought at the same time.

When Cid went to the computer, he's started to get a hold on some one. And Leon look at Cid's back and wondering what's he up to.

"Hey Cid," he started to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I just need to call an old friend of ours." Cid repeats, as he getting someone to help.

* * *

**Next Phase 1: Arrive in the Desert, Burning Clouds of Sand and Heartless Attack!**

* * *

**There you have it fans; once they get to Cosmic Era, their will arrive in the desert in the middle of episode 15 of Gundam SEED and the battle of the desert of BaCUEs and Heartless.**

**And what Merlin's working on for Sora in the table?**

**And who is Cid calling?**

**We'll find out soon, and there will be a whole lot of adventure, si-if and fantasy together.**

**P.S. Sora will be using his Drive forms.^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Phase 1

**Phase 1: Arrive in the Desert, Burning Clouds of Sand and Heatless Attack!**

* * *

**Infinity Space**

(OST The Worlds of kh bbs)

As the Gummi Ship leaves from Radiant Garden; Sora, Cloud and Tifa are now heading to Cosmic Era to find the Keyhole be for the darkness takes over.

Inside the ship; Sora has the chip that Cid give to Cloud and handing over to the boy so he can put in the navigation to search for the new world. As the ship is keeps on searching for Cosmic Era, the three team just waiting to see. Then the keyblade wilder started to speak up.

"So how are things going with you two?" He asked, by controlling the Gummi.

"Well," Tifa start, "We asked Barret and Marlene to watch over Denzel for us, so we're on this mission."

"Who's Barret, Marlene and Denzel?" Sora asked, by looking back at Tifa.

"Well," Tifa explain, "Barret is a friend of ours back at home in Edge. And Marlene is Barret's adopted daughter, and Denzel is an orphan boy that Cloud and I are watching for."

"Oh." Sora understands and wants to know about their enemy. "So what about you know who?"

Then Cloud look at Sora by sitting in his chair and put his two foot on the side board by the window, and he knows what he's talking about.

"We don't know where he is," he said by closing his eyes. "He's gone missing who knows where."

"oh."

Then things gone quiet in the Gummi ship, because their talking about the one wing angel: Sephiroth. Then Sora look at Cloud and Tifa with their faces look disappointed. But he know what he has to do.

"Well don't be down you guys," he said , with a smile on his face. "If there's any trouble in your guy's world; I'll be there to help."

Then Cloud and Tifa look at the boy with a smile on his face, then Cloud just smirk his head and look at the window by him. And Tifa gave Sora a nice smile on her face. So for those two know why the boy always look so happy, because that might be the reason why the keyblade chose him for. His happiness.

And then the sound of the beeping in the controls made Sora to look at the navigation map and it said their there now.

"Hey guys we're here." He said to them and they went next to the boy and look at the map. "So is that Cosmic Era?"

By looking at the map, there's a blue planet and started to believe its earth. And the name of the world in the world map is said, **'Cosmic Era Earth**'.

"It sure looks like it." Said Tifa, as she gaze the world map.

"Okay," said Sora and set the location where they will be landing at. "Let's go!"

When he's done the location system, the team went to the transporter and send them to earth.

* * *

**Cosmic Era Earth: In the Desert:  
**

(OST of the desert of Gundam SEED which I don't know the title, but you all do)

When they transport to earth; they all end up at the desert. Then the three look around an saw nothing but sand and a hot air. There are no trees, no grass, and no animals, and there's defiantly nothing no water around but a hot contrary.

For those three look around, they can't believe that their are now.

"We transport our self in the desert?" Tifa asked, by cover eyes with her left hand to see.

"Yeah," said Sora to answer her question, but wonders why. "I guess we're supposed to land here though."

"Then we have to keep going before it gets really hot." said Cloud, putting his black glasses on and giving Tifa another pair go glasses for her.

"Then let's get going!" said Sora by cheering with his fist up in the air and walks forward in the desert. And leaving the two, when they shook their heads for, "Why him?"

As they keep on walking in the desert; it feels like an hour as they walking and for Sora is getting really hot. He dose wear summer clothes, but it is a hot country to walk in burning sun.

"So hot," he said in a weak feeling and sweating. "Need water. Water."

"Well Sora, you did said we're supposed to be here." said Tifa, wipes the sweat of her forehead.

"Yeah but I never expecting this!" Sora yells as his face starting to sweat faster with his both hands on each side of his head in a anime style. And Tifa look at him with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Right." She said, in a nerves act to see what happens if he gets so burning hot.

Then Cloud look at Sora behind his eyes of his glasses made him raise his left eye brow.

"And also, if we don't find a town or a village; we well be fired like fishes!" Sora yells again, when his face turns red in a nervous breakdown.

They could agree more for that part. Although, it's true that they're in the desert. But; if they can't survive in the hot country, they'll be hydrated or they'll be easily be dead.

After Sora relax from his breakdown, he saw something cought on his eyes form the heat wave at his right side.

"Hey what's that over there?" He asked, by pointed from the distant to the right. "There's a big white thing out from here."

Cloud and Tifa look at Sora and looking at where he's pointed at. But for Tifa, she saw nothing but sand. But shee keeps on looking around the desert.

"Sora, I don't see anything." She said. "It must be a mirage you're having."

"No, I see it too." said Cloud, when he saw what Sora's looking at.

When Tifa looks at Cloud, he pointed his finger where Sora pointed at, she looks at it to. There is something white out there. As they can see it from the hot air, it looks like a big air ship.

"Oh," Tifa understand what Sora Sees. "But what in the world is that thing doing over there in the desert?"

"I don't know Tifa." Cloud answer.

Then Sora looks at it and started goes excited.

"Who cares what it is doing over there," he said, with an existed act, as his face started to shine up in an anime style. "That means it must have water!"

And both Cloud and Tifa look at him when started to runs toward the air ship as his arms opens up the air and all they hear him cheering, "YEAHAHAHA!"

"Sora, wait!" Tifa tries to stop him it's too late.

Cloud started to sigh and looking at Tifa

"Come on, let's go." He said

And then Tifa looks at him and nod, and then they chasing Sora.

As long how far away from the air ship from where Sora and the others are at, he keeps on running as fast he could. And keeps on panting as he said repeated,

"Water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water, wateeerrrr!"

Both Cloud and Tifa keeps on catching up to Sora as fast they could. But there both wondering why an air ship is doing over there.

"Sora, wait!" Tifa keeps on calling to him. "It might be too dangers! We don't know why it's in the desert!"

As Sora keeps on running, he looks back at Tifa and Cloud with a big smile.

"Don't worry about it!" He yells back at them. "I'm sure it's nothing that bad!"

"But Sora, watch out!" Tifa pointed at the ship.

"Don't worry! Everything is going to be o...!"

BAM!

Before Cloud and Tifa stop runnning, they shut their eyes tight as they saw the boy runs to the ship hard by not looking where he's going. The only thing is that Sora got ran to his body and his face is some sort of leg the ship has.

"...kay." He said by finish his sentience in pain. And then he fells down to the ground of the sand on his back.

As Cloud and Tifa went to Sora who's lying on the ground, they look down and saw him twitching his legs and arms as he grunts in pains in an anime act.

"I told you." said Tifa shook her head and removing the glasses as she looks up at the ship.

Both Cloud and Tifa look up and down then forewords and back what the ship looks like. The ship that they looking at is humongous and both of them were surprise. This thing has big long red wings and has fins are look way tail and sees a little bit of boosters behind. And it must have another fin on the other side. And also, where Sora had ran into has a ginormous white leg and believe it has another leg on the other side of the ship.

After Sora sat up from the sandy ground, he looks up at the ship and can't believe how big it is.

"Man look at this thing," he said, and his voice echoes, "It's huge!"

"Yeah it is," Tifa agrees. "It's even bigger then Cid's ship."

"I wonder what kind of ship this is."

"I think I know what this thing is."

The two look at Cloud who's removing his glasses and knows what the ship is.

"It's seem to be a humongous war air craft." He said.

Sora looks at him with a confused look. "Huh?"

"How do you know?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"Because," he's explain, "look at the leg where Sora ran to. It must have giant cannon on both side of this thing. And the side of the ship's fins must also have missiles on both sides."

"Are you sure?"

Cloud look back at Tifa and replied, "Yes I'm sure."

"Well," Sora said, before getting up on the ground and look at Cloud and Tifa with a smile. "At least we're here though. Let's see if there are people in this thing."

He look around of the ship and started to walk to the front of the ship and see how wise the ship is. And he looks up from it and saw a big head of the ship. The head of the ship has each yellow big antennas and also has each side antennas sticks. And always has a window on the front and it's bigger then the Gummi ship's.

"Hey you guys look!" He called out the others by waving his hand towards him and saying 'come here.' "There's a bridge on the top of the ship!"

Then Cloud and Tifa went to Sora and saw the tall bridge.

"Well," said Tifa, as she looks at the front of the ship and putting her left hand on her hip with a smile. "What do you known. It dose."

And Cloud nodded by looking at the briged.

Then Sora looks up the bridge with a big smile and said, "Well then, let's see if they can see us and hear us then."

Both Cloud and Tifa looks at Sora in surprise and confuses look at him and yells, "HEY! OVER HERE! HEY! HELLO!"

* * *

**Inside the bridge of the air ship, known as the Archangel:**

The pilot of the Archangel known as Arnold Neumann who's working on the location where they'll be heading, he heard a faint yelling. He looks around the bridge by moving the pilot chair and wonder he's hearing things. Then he started to asked the captain of the ship and the crews.

"Hey you guys hear something? Or is it just me?"

The capatin of the ship known as Murrue Ramius looks at Neumann in 'hear what?' look and started to look around the room trying to hear. But not only her, but one member of the archangel, who's behind her is Romero Pal who's assignment of the fire control operator. He's try to hear something too. And in the combat information center that is below the bridge, the lieutenant commander of the ship known as Natarle Badgiruel, who's trying to hear something along with the left side of the center is Jackie Tonomura who's on assignment of specializing in enemy search and detection and Dalida Lolaha Chandra II who's assignment of electronic warfare stations. Then the captain, the lieutenant commander and the four members hear nothing.

"Hey man," said Pal with a concern look at Neumann, "I don't hear anything. And it must be you just hearing things."

Then Murrue hears something but it's faint. "Wait, I can hear something too."

_"hey! can you hear me?! we're outside!"_

And the rest of the crew can hear it too. Then Tonomura put his headphones on his head and try's to hear. Then he can hear it.

"Wait I got something outside." He said, and he translated. "It's said 'We're outside'. And 'right at front of you'.

Then he looks up to let the captain hear him. "It's sound like a boy calling for help Ma'am." He said "He said they're right at front of you."

Murre looks down at the combat information center by sitting on the caption's chair, she then look at the screen on the top above the window an order, "Give me the visual where he is."

"Yes Ma'am."

After she orders Tonomura, the front of the screen turn on and found the boy right at the front of the ship. When Murrue saw the boy, he seems to be fifth ten year old. And his clothes he's wearing is a vest which is color black silver-lined, with yellow straps and was unzipped and included a black hoodie on the back. And his short-sleeved shirt underneath are color red bags on either leg, held by yellow straps. And his shoes were big, black and yellow, and have straps that crossed it every which-way. And his gloves are fingers-less gloves which has studs on the back of them, and wrist-long sleeves. And the last thing he wears a chain necklace with the crown on it. And the thing about the boy is that his hair is spiky and his hair is a little color light brown.

But he's not alone; there are two people with him. One there's a man who seems to be in twenty three years old and wears a long black zipped-up coat, complete with belts with silver buckles wrapped around his chest and waist. And a silver pendant on his cross straps, which look like an animal. His one arm was sleeveless while the other had a long sleeve with a shoulder pad. He seems to wears black gloves, and his pants were black, and were hiding by a long piece of cloth the reached his ankles. And his boots were also black. But his hair is spiky and the color is blond.

And last there's a women who also seem to be in twenty two years old and ask wears a black tank top which had zipper, and a white tank top underneath it. And wears a black short with the back that reached the ground sand. And also she's equipped with two black gloves, two black ribbons around her legs, and black and white shoes. And her hair is long and color black.

As the captain sees the three people outside, the boy weaving his both arms and seeing him calling.

"Why there's a man and women with a child outside of the desert?" Natarle ask when she walks up to Murrue's side.

"I don't know why," she reaped. "But they seem to be civilians."

"Ma'am, the kid from outside said he and his friends need help for water and all." Tonomura told the captain.

"I understand," she responds to him and grabs the phone from the chair's arm rest and taking a called. "Commander La Flaga?"

Then there's someone on the phone.

_"Yeah, what is it?"_ Somebody ask by a person name La Flaga.

"Commander, there are three people outside front of the ship. There's only one man, one women and a child with them."

Then Natarle look at the captain surprise and thinking, _"What is she thinking?" _

_"What?"_ La Flaga asked in the phone in speechless. _"Are they civilians?"_

Then Murrue looks at the screen to she the trio. For some reason, they do not look like any danger to threat to them. But seeing the spiky headed teen seems to a little bit childish.

"Yes," she answer, "Yes they are. Bring them to the ship. They say that they need water. So bring them to the cafeteria and that's my order."

_"Roger that captain." _Then La Flaga hang up, and Murrue put on the chairs arm rest.

"Captain, you can't be serious." said Natarle in a tone.

"I know what you'll going to say Natarle," said Murrue by closing her eyes, "We lost the other civilians in the 8th fleet in space," then she look at Natarle with a sharp look and said, "But we can't let those people die like this. And that's my order. You understand?"

Then the lieutenant commander looks at her captain in a grown look, but she let it go. And then she solute and said, "Yes Ma'am. I understand."

* * *

**Outside of the desert:**

"HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! HEY! HEY!

Sora keeps on calling out loud, but it looks like nothing is working. And for his is started to dry fast in the desert.

"Oh man, my voice." He said as his throat is getting weaker again and he grabs his throat and put his knees on the sand.

"Um Sora," Tifa looks at him with a sorry look, "I don't think the yelling is working."

Cloud on the other hand, just looks everywhere the ship but not seeing everything, but then he saw something. There are people coming towards the trio. But when they're coming toward them, they look like military officers. The way their dress are white and gray color uniforms with red color on their collars. And with ranking tags on their uniforms.

"Actually, it did work." He said.

The two look at Cloud and saw three people coming. The one that lead the officers is a blond man (sort of like Cloud's) and his eyes are color blue (sort of Sora's). And he is about twenty eight years old. And the rest of the officers for some strange reason, they're armed with weapons; which made both Cloud and Tifa prepare for fight. But for Sora on the other hand just stay calm.

The blond headed man who's coming towards them just put his hands out to them with a smile and said, "Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you guys."

Then Sora look at Cloud and Tifa by patting their shoulders to make them to get their attention on him. He just nodded to them to trust the man and they understand.

"Well," the blond headed man gets the three attraction to him, "I know this is crazy to understand that why you all are here in the desert. But the captain in the ship said you all can come in for refreshments."

Then Sora looks at the man and went fat towards him with a wide smile. And the man look at Sora in surprise how fast the kid went.

"You mean we can get some water and all?" The keyblade wilder asked.

The man look at Cloud and Tifa who suggest their shoulders to him, and look back at the fifth teen year old who's smile.

"Yeah, I guess." He said by suggest his shoulders.

For out of strange reason, Sora raise his both arms wide open and runs towards the side of the ship that has the door open; and leaving the rest behind with dust and sand. And all they can hear him cheering, "YEAAAHH! Water, water, water, water, water, wateeerrrr!"

The rest look at Sora with sweat drop on their head (excepted Cloud who's shook his head.) to see him go.

"Okay then," the blond headed man said, how crazy that was and looks back at the two, "Your guys kid is crazy for water huh?"

Then Tifa just blush to hear 'your kid'. And started to have imaged that her and Cloud are married and has a child.

"Oh no." She said, by shook her head, "He's not our son. He's just a friend that we're looking after."

"Oh," the man understand. "Well then, shall we?"

Then the two follow the man and the officers and heading back towards the white ship.

* * *

**Inside the cafeteria of the Archangel:**

Inside the caft; Sora was keep on eating as fast he can. And drinking so much water he could. Both Cloud and Tifa look at Sora to see how much recovers he needs, which Tifa just chuckles a little bit and a sweat drop on her head. And form Cloud just raise his right eyebrow to see how the boy gets.

_"Wow," _Tifa thought by looking at the boy. _"I never knew that he would be so thirsty."  
_

For Cloud just shook his head and eats something for his strength.

When the trio are done with their meal and water, three people came in the caft room and approach the three new comers.

One was the blond headed that let the three in the ship, and the other two are women with him. But they wear the same uniforms like him; but there are female style.

The one women right next to the man is about twenty six year old and her eyes are color brown and her hair is color brown but also; her hair is long. And the other women right next to the other, she has black color hair and her eyes are color purple. And she look she's in her twenty five. But for reason, she wears a military officer hat and she look concern about the new comers.

The brown headed woman was the first person to talk to them.

"It's nice to meet you three." She said with a small smile. "I'm Murrue Romaius; I'm the captain of this ship."

She then intrudes the other two. She first started with the blond headed man, "This man you have met is commander Mu La Flaga." Then she start to intrudes the other woman. "And this is Natarle Badgiruel the lieutentant of this ship."

Then Sora and the others look at each other; and look back at the three officers by raising them selfs up from the chair and introduce them self too.

Cloud was the first person to intrudes himself to them.

"Cloud Strife." He said in mysterious way.

And Tifa was the next person to intrudes herself to them.

"Mine name is Tifa Lockhart." She said by bowing to them in a calm way.

And last was Sora who intrudes himself and for no reason; he saluted to the captain.

"And I'm Sora!" He said in a cheerful act.

All five of them look at Sora to see he just did. Mu look at the boy and started to laugh but he just chuckles. And Natarle look at him in annoyed. And last; Murrue just grin and shook her head.

While Cloud just sigh at him for what he did. And Tifa went to Sora's eyes and whisper, "Sora, that's insult them."

then Sora look at Tifa and he quit gasp and putting his hand down; then bow his head to them. "I'm so sorry." He apologize

"It's alright young man," said Murrue with a smile to him to cheer up. "We never expected you to do that to us."

After cheering up the boy, Mu started to asked them. "So would you please explain to us why you three are outside the desert?"

Then Sora was the first person to answer by raising his hand.

"I would explain to you all." He said with a wide smile on his face in an anime act. The the rest look at the boy and said, "It's started out like this..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

**(Take this in Sora's story in chibi version with the funny soundtrack of Bleach of where Ikkaku do his lucky dance. You find it in youtube, just write Rukia's drawing.)**

_"It all started when me, Cloud and Tifa minding our owned business in the down town village. But all of suddenly, we were knock out by some men whose wearing black clothes that we can't see their faces." (Meaning the Organization XIII in chibi form with evil smile on their hidden faces.)_

_"But when we woke up in the desert and we have no idea how we all got there. But I realize how it happen. We were having a good time at home, but those men who hit or attack us and take us to the desert."_

_"But we have no choice to walk through the desert. It took us an hour by walking on the sandy desert; but that's when we saw your guys ship."_

_"As we head towards your ship, I started to run for it and leaving my friends behind. But I wasn't pay attention so I ran to the ship by hitting my face to it."  
_

_"Then when we got here by calling for help and asked for water and all."_

**Flashback over.**

* * *

"And that's it." He finished with a smile.

Once he's done his story, the room started to go quiet. All heads turns to Sora to see how crazy that was. Mu looking at him with an ehh look, and Murrue just look at the boy with surprise look to see how that story was, and last was Natarle look at Sora with her right eyebrow raise up.

Then the other two of course; Cloud just put his palm on his face to hear that ridiculously story and he knows that Sora was right about running to the ships leg by not where he's going. And Tifa look at the keyblade wilder with a concern look on her face.

Sora just looks at them all and the three officers turn their head to Cloud and Tifa.

"Would you three tells us the real truth?" Mu asked, and leaving Sora when his head drops down and started gloom.

The ex-soldiers tell the real truth but to keep them a secret about the Heartless and the keyhole. So they tell them why their in the desert for, they say that their research an ancient artifact, but tell the captain and the other two that it is a secret.

"Why it has to be a secret?" Mu asked.

"Because; it is." Cloud repeat in cold. "We just don't want the military get involve into this."

Natarle look at Cloud with a serious look At him, and told him in tone, "As you know , this ship your in is classified assault vehicle for the military only. So you just explain to us what you three are looking for."

Sora look at Tifa with a confused look at her and ask her, "What's classified?"

"It means this ship is for no civilians to see or to stay at." She replied to him and tell him the biggest truth. "It means they'll likely kill us."

Then the boy turn his face pale white shook by opening his mouth. If they don't tell about the keyhole or th Heartless, they'll going to be dead and he's thinking that this ship is evil.

"There's no need to rushing them Natarle," said Murrue, "If this artifact that they don't want us to get involved; then it's fine for us to not know these things."

"But captain..." Natarle was about to say something, but then...

"That's in order." Murrue order her, with a harsh look and the lieutenant look at her and feels a little angry but let it go.

"Yes Ma'am."

The three team look at each other and leaving Sora sigh for relief. And Tifa pat his back for him to relax.

"If you like, you three can stay in the ship for tonight," Murrue suggested, "And then we can help you to find a town in this country."

Sora look at the other two and believes it's sound like a good idea and the two look at him and have no chose.

"Sure, we'll stay for tonight." said Tifa, with a smile and look at the captain.

"Very well." The captain look at the commander and orders, "Commander, would you please to help them to find a room to share for tonight?"

Then Mu saluted to her with a smile and said with a smirk, "Roger that captain."

He then take the three passengers to find a room for them. While leaving Capatin Ramius and Lieutenant Badgiruel as they're heading to the bridge of the ship. As they leaving, Natarle looks back at the trios and looks at Cloud's back as her eyes turn narrow at him.

* * *

(OST A Walk in Andante of kh I or kh II)

As Sora, Cloud, and Tifa follow Mu, the keyblade wilder looks around the hallways and realize that this ship is a big place to live at.

"So, is this thing we're in is really a big deal?" He asked.

Mu looks back at Sora and said, "The truth, it is." Then he explains to the three as they keep on walking. "This ship you guys in is called the Archangel. It's made for war and for the military. But not only it can go on earth, but it goes on zero gravity as well."

"You mean this Archangel can go on earth and to space?" Tifa asked in surprise.

"Yep."

Then Sora hears his answered and was amaze of this ship known as the Archangel. Not only it can go on earth, but it can go to space as well. This ship is like the Gummi ship.

As he keeps on walking behind the others by not look where he's going, he bumps in to someone by accident. The person he bumps to was a teenage boy who looks a little bit older then Sora. He wears the same style like Mu's; but his uniform is color blue and dark blue and white pants and blue shoes. And his hair color is brown like Sora's but a little darker. And his eyes are color purple like Natale's.

Both Sora and the brown headed boy look at each other and then,

"Sorry about that, I wasn't known where I was going." Sora apologize to him by scratching the back of his head.

"No, it's okay." The brown headed boy replied to him with a small grin. "Just... Be careful where you're going."

"Right, well got to go. See ya." Then Sora went to the others.

The brown headed boy that Sora bump to was none then other, Kira Yamato who's just got out the restroom. As he saw the brown spiky headed boy left to his friends, he's wondering who that was. But he just suggest his shoulders and went back to his room.

As Mu takes the three to the room he told Cloud something. "Listen, I'm sorry how the lieutenant was back there." He apologize to him. "She just always like that all the time."

"We understand," Tifa replied to the commander for Cloud. "We're sorry for Cloud as well. He just doesn't trust anyone in the military."

"Well, don't worry about it. We all understand."

Then he took them to a small room that has two each side bunk beds and a small table right next to the door and has a bath room in the end.

As they went inside the room, Mu give them advice.

"Okay, here you're guy's room for temporary." He said with a smirk, "And if you need anything, let me or the other crew to know what you three want. And if you three are still hungry, you know where the cafeteria is."

As he left, the team took a rest by sitting or laying on the bed and planning on something.

"Well, what we do now?" Sora asked, as he laying the right top bunk.

"We'll just stay here tonight and then we'll have to find the place to stay so we can find the keyhole and bring peace to the world." Tifa replied as she sitting on the lower left bunk and sitting right next to Cloud.

The keyblade wilder nodded to agree. And then the trios are resting for tonight.

* * *

(The OST of when Kira saw the flower.)

Outside of the desert; it's getting late at night and the crew of the Archangel are getting tired as they keep on working and some of them are resting, while the other are going as they told.

Inside of Kira's room; he's sitting his lower bunk as he holds on a robotic bird with his finger and it's name is Birdy. As he's having his good time alone with Birdy, there was a called behind of the front door.

_"Kira?"_

"Yes?" He replied as he looks at the door.

When the door automatically slides open a red headed girl came in the room and her uniform is a female style. But her uniform is color pink and white and she's wears green long socks and she also wears a black skirt and dark purple shoes. And the girl that Kira knows is Flay Allster; Kira's new girlfriend. But she's holding something in her hand.

"A member of the ground crew found this and asks me this to deliver it to you?" She asked. But Kira looks at her in confuses a little bit as he let his robotic pet go.

"He said it must be yours, since it was in the Strike's cockpit." She then shows him a yellow and green paper flower.

But Kira recognize that paper flower in shock gasp. It's the flower that the little girl from the people of Heliopolis in space. But the last thing he remembers that the Dual has shoot the shuttle that the girl was in. He remembers that he tries to save her but he was too late. Then trembles in a panic.

And leaving Flay to look at him and wondering what's wrong with him. "Kira?" She asks.

Kira gets up from his bed as he reaches for the paper flower. But still trembles. "Oh yeah," He said as he took the flower from her hand, "thank you."

Then the Brown headed coordinator turns around as Flay looks at his back seeing what's wrong."Kira?" She asked as she went to his right shoulder. "Something's wrong, isn't? What?"

Then Kira tells the truth about the flower.

"That little girl," He said in a broken heart. "I couldn't... I couldn't save her."

He feels on to his knees as he holds on the flower in his hands and started to cry.

"Kira..." Flay went to him as she bends down at right to him.

"Couldn't..."

As Flay hears the last thing he said, she's smiles a little and hold on to him, still crying.

"Oh Kira," She said to him, and put her face on top of his hair. "Don't worry you're not alone. And I promise everything will be alright. I'll be there for you Kira."

Then the brown headed boy looks up at Flay, and holding on to her.

"There, there now," Flay comfort to him and went to his face, "I can't fight by your side. But my thoughts will protect you."

Kira looks at her as she press her lips against his. Then the brown headed coordinator kiss back to her; and let the two couples alone in Kira's room.

* * *

**Out of the desert of the Archangle:**

There are peoples outside; far away from the Archangel and was led by a blonde headed girl with hazel eyes as she looks at the white ship with a electret binoculars with green light vision inside.

"I only see a picture of it," She said, "but I still put my life sake of it."

She then turns to the other men and one right next to the other is the leader of the group called the Desert Dawn. And the leader is Sahib Ashman.

"That's the Earth Forces new mobile assault ship, constricted the resources satellite Heliopolis. It's knows as the Archangel."

Sahib looks at her and nodded to understand. And that girl is Cagalli Yula Athha.

Then there was a beeping in one of the assault desert jeep, as a young man name Ahmed went to the jeep.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked before he presses the button to call.

Then there was a contact.

_"The Tiger has left the Lesseps. He's heading towards that ship with five BaCUEs."_

When the single is off the Cagalli looks over the jeep and hears what that person said in the called and looks back at the ship. And she wonders if there's something that they all can do.

* * *

**Far away from the Archangel in the Desert:**

Up of the sandy mountain, there are two men on it. One was standing on top and other was down on the desert and makes every people believe that they can't see him.

The one on the top was wearing a cloth jacket and underneath was his uniform. And he wears black long military boots. And his hair color is middle brown and his eyes are color blue. And he's holding a mug of coffee.

And the other wears the something but, his uniform is color green and the other is color yellow. And he's wears an army hat and holding a binocular to make him see the Archangel.

And under neath his hat, his hair color red and his eyes is color brown. The one on top of the sandy desert is Andrew Waltfeld: the Desert Tiger. And the other down below is his comrade; Martin DaCosta.

"So, how's this so called big angel doing?" Andrew asked, by drinking his coffee.

"Sir, no sign of movements what's so ever." DaCosta respond, as he's done looking at the mother ship of Earth Forces.

"Must be because of the N-Jammers messing the radio condition on the earth series. So for now she's tuck in quietly sleeping."

Then Andrew drinks his coffee and he realizes something. And DaCosta look at him confuses.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"Well," Andrew responds and..."This time I decided to blended with five percent less of Mocca Matari. It's first rate."

Then he turns around and leaves DaCosta with annoyed look on his face as he knows that Waltfeld is trying to make a better coffee. Then the two went to the other soldiers as their ready for a battle with choppers and five mobile suits; BaCUEs.

Then, Andrew and DaCosta slides down of the sandy mountain as the commander throws his mug at DaCosta to catch it, before he finish his coffee

The commander went to his troops and makes his announcement.

"It's time." He said, "We'll comments our operation against the Earth Forces new ship the 'Archangel'. Our objected is to evaluate the battle strength of the vestal itself and the mobile suit on board."

"Can we finish them off we'll add it?" One of the pilot of the mobile suit asked, while the others chuckles and smirk on their faces.

Andrew smirk at them to believe it's funny.

"We'll crossover that bridged when we get there." He said, "Remember to keep this in mind. The Le Creuset team failed and attempt to bring that ship down. And Halberton's 8th Fleet sacrificed themselves to allow it to descend to earth. So just be aware."

Then he makes one thing to say in a serious look at them.

"Now then men may fortune smile a pond on every one of you." He salutes them as well the others.

And DaCosta tells them to get ready for battle as the others getting prepared.

As Andrew and his comrade went to the jeep and he told him and himself, "When the coffee first rates and so was everything else." Then he made a smirk to himself. "Alrighty, let's go fight some war."

* * *

**At the Archangel in the hanger:**

Mu is in one of the Sky Grasper's cockpit to type on it. So if their ready for anything.

As for the chief mechanic member of the Archangel's known as Kojiro Murdoch is helping Mu to work on the Sky Graspers. But he's getting tired by the Minute.

"Liston Commander, what do you say we called a night?" He asked and went to the cockpit, "You won't really know what find adjustment still needed till you get it up in the air."

Then Mu stretches his arm up for getting his strength, and said, "Yeah you're right." Then, he climbs of the cockpit. "Kira's health is defiantly starting to approve. So maybe we get out of here if earliest tomorrow. So I'll prefer to get it over with."

In the Archangel's hallway in one of the rooms, teenage boy who got out of his room as he feels tire. But his assignment is the same as Neumann to control the ship and his name is Tolle Koenig from Heliopolis. And there's a girl who got out of his room is getting ready for her shift. Her assignment is monitor and communicates with the ship. And her name is Miriallia Haw form Heliopolis and Tolle's girlfriend.

As they got out of the room, Tolle yawning for being lazy and try's to put his uniform on. But Miri helps him to button his blue shirt.

"Come on, can you put it property?" She asked and worries him, "If you arrive in the bridged like that you know you will be yell at by Lieutenant Badgiruel."

Then she look on to her right after she finish with Tolle's collier, she sees her good friend Sai Argyle by the room that's it still open. And Tolle look at his left and saw him too.

Then they can hear him worrying.

"Hey Flay?" Sai asked, by seeing the lower bunk bed at the sheet is close. "Sorry to bother you so late. But listen I couldn't find the time to sit and talk with you till now. Those things you said earlier? Hey can you please can get up and we talk?"

Then both Tolle and Miri left to the bridged and wondering what's up.

"I have no idea their actually engage." Tolle whispered to his girlfriend.

"They're won't engage." Miri whispered back at him. "It was something that they need to discuss."

"How's that so different?"

As they keep on walking to the bridged Miriallia looks worried.

"Flay is acting really weird." She said and Tolle agrees. "It hadn't got to the point where she hatted Kira, but..."

"She does hat coordinators thou." Tolle finish her sentences. But she looks at Tolle with annoyed look. "Flay was in the great behind us. But you two use to be hang out with us the same crowd." Tolle put both of his arms behind his head and looks up as he still walking to the bridged. "So we did bump in to her time to time. And Kira go on how cut she was. I just hope this doesn't get ugly."

"Yeah, me too." Miri agrees.

* * *

In the Captain's room, Murrue was in her bed and holding her locket that is a shape of a coffin. But as she looks into the picture, she looks so sad and she went to sleep.

* * *

And in Sora's and the others room, Sora was in  
the top bunk sleeping on the right and he wears his dark blue sleeves short, his black pants. And put his yellow shoes are on the floor and his short sleeve jacket was on the lower bunk. And the lower bunk on the left side, both Cloud and Tifa were in bed together. Cloud's black sleeves shirt and his right long sleeve is on the chair and his black boots is on the floor and the thing he wears his pants and has no extra shirt, so he's topples. And Tifa's black sleeves jacket is on the chair as well and her glove are on the table. And both of her boots is on the floor with Cloud's. And the only thing she wears is her white sleeves shirt and her black pants. She then lies on the side of Cloud by putting her right arm on his chest to sleep in peaceful.

* * *

In the bridged of the Archangel, the crews are still working their shift and wondering if they can get out of the desert.

"The ship can be cooling by rutting the exited heat through the black hole exhaust system." Said Dalida, to tell Kuzzey Buskirk who uses to be a civilian In Heliopolis and now his shift is communications operator. "So as long we can invade info red scans by satellite, we'll just might pull this off. Our radar is in reliable. But that means there is too."

Then the back of the bridge's door slides open in automatically, and both Tole and Miriallia came in.

"We're here to begin our shift." Said Miriallia, as she and Tolle are started their shift.

But Neumann looks back that them and said in a little mad, "Don't give me that. You'll late."

"Sorry." Miri apologize to him, and Neumann lets it go.

After the two went back to their assailment, Kuzzy asked,"All because the Neutron Jammers? But is there a way to get rid of them?"

Then Dalida looks at Kuzzy with a sorry look and said, "Impossible. They had been fire deep below the earth serves. We don't even know how many there are. If were possible, some were done it already."

He then shows Kuzzy the N-jammer how bad it is and keeps on going.

"Radio waves fashion phase energy been adversely affected. But still a lot better than having nuclear missile flying around all the over the place. If ZAFT retaliated in kind after the nuclear attack on Junius Seven, then there will be no earth right now."

Again, the back of the bridged, Lieutenant Badgirue came and she brought two drinking bottles and asked, "Anything unusual."

Then Dalida jumps up and saluted to her quickly and said, "Sir! Nothing Undetected!"

He then went to his shift and leaving Kuzzy chuckles at him.

The lieutenant went to Neumann and gives him a drinking bottle and asked,"Do we have the data of hull's distortion?"

"Yes." Neumann replied to her and he thanks her for a drink of water and said, "These are just simple measurement. The stress-strain seen with then acceptable. The detail can be seeing..." He then put his drink out and let's it go but he fail to know that he's not in space anymore. The drink fell down to the ground.

The lieutenant looks at the drink a pick up.

"Ensign please, try to remember we're no longer weightless state here on earth." She said and gives the drink to Neumann.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologizes, and took his water for her.

"Look at the gravitation fields." Natarle said and look at the system. "The underground caves are costing regularities."

Tolle look at the both Natarle and Neumann with a confuse look.

"What is that mean?" He asked.

"Around here are abandon minds for petroleum and natural gas deposit." Neumann replied to him, "But our Intel is based on pre more data so we don't know the exact location. Letting careless on the wrong spot could prove disasters."

Then Tolle looks at them in shock, and scare way, and asking, "Is this the spot we're on now okay?"

"It is, right?" Naumann asked Natarle.

But all she does is drinking her water and wondering. But that makes Tolle freak out a little.

Al of sudden, there's an alarm beeping.

Then the crew looks back and wonders what Dalida sees.

"Detected laser directed this ship." He saids, and there's more comes. "Matching... Confirm!

Their target designator!"

Then the red alarm went on.

_"All hands, to level two battle station!"_

* * *

In captain room, Murrue hears the alarms and quickly dress up and head to the ship bridged.

* * *

And in Murdoch's, he hears the alarm and wakes up and getting to his shift.

* * *

And last, in Mu's room, he was having a drinking some water and hears the alarm and went to the changeling room for dressing his pilot suit.

* * *

In Sora's and the others room, Sora was the first person to wake up because of the alarm.

"WH-What?" He asked but he feels sleepy, then he rubs his eyes by sit up and hears the alarm. "What going on?"

And both Cloud and Tifa woke up from the bed by sitting up and hears the alarm. They were wondering the same thing.

_"I repeat all hands to level battle two stations."_

"Battle station?" Tifa wandering, "Is that means..?"

"We're under attack." Cloud finishes her sentences and told the two.

Then, both Sora and Tifa looks at Cloud with a surprise look.

Sora jumps off the top bunk bed, then got his jacket on, and went to the door. After he opens the door, he saw Mu in a hurry.

" Flaga!" He called out, and the commander went to Sora. And the boy asked, " Flaga, what's going on? What's happening?"

"We're under attack by ZAFT." He told him. "We are going to a battle now. So you three stay in this room and don't come outside."

He then runs towards the changing room.

Then Sora and the others look at each other and do what they told.

* * *

In the hallway Sai hears the alarm and told one thing in the room, "Sorry Flay. We'll disgust some other time."

Then he went to his shift. But his sift is enemy detection for the ship.

* * *

In Kira's room, he woke up from his bed and said to himself by sweating, "The enemy?!"

He looks really scared at first, but he knows what to do. He got out of bed, by putting on his uniform form the other bunk bed.

Then Flay woke up, but the truth, she and Kira were having their first time together. But, she still in bed and the blankets are covers her body. And she saw Kira getting dress and hear him saying, "No more lives will be lost because of me. I won't let that happen."

Then Kira left the room, while leaving Flay in the bed by holding herself with the blanket on her and saying, "Protect us now. Uses you're abilities to get rid of them all."

She then laughs in the bed like she told him to kill them all.

* * *

As for Kira, he runs towards the changing room and getting ready for fight.

* * *

Outside of the desert, there are missiles at the Archangel while the ship keeps on fire the incoming missiles.

* * *

In The three team's room, Sora and the others are dressing and they can feel the ship shaking.

"What was that?!" Sora asked, by feeling the ship shacks.

"I don't know," Cloud said, and guessing, "I think we're hit by missiles."

Then Tifa looks at the wall where the bunk beds are at, and found a screen on it.

"Cloud," She said to him and makes him to look back at her and found a window screen. "Maybe this will show us what's happening."

Then the three went to the screen that is on the wall by turning on and see what's going on.

* * *

In the brigade, Murrue went to her sit and asked, "What's the situation?"

Then Dalida said, "First wave of the attack consisting of six missiles. We're intercepting with igelstellung."

"They're in the shadows of the dome." Pal added up. "We can't pinpoint the sores of incoming fire."

"All hands one level battle stations!" Murrue orders," Firing up engines! Commander La Fags, Ensign Yamato to your units and stand by!"

"Can the commander use it yet?" Natarle asked in the Combat Information Center.

"Prepare anti-beam charges!" Sai said in Combat Information Center, as he ready for the ship loads up. "Activate N-Jammer."

"Don't need those." Dalida told Sai.

But it's too late it's on.

* * *

Outside of the desert, Andrew saw the ship and orders, "Okay. Let's get things going."

Then DaCosta order in the radio for the soldiers and the choppers went to the white ship.

* * *

Before Mu changing his uniform to pilot suit, he went to Murdoch in the hanger.

"Just get the thing ready so I can fly." He said.

"I thought I told you that impossible." Murdoch told the truth. "We won't be getting the ammo loaded in time."

And Mu looks at the other side and starting feeling useless.

* * *

At the bridged of the ship, Jackie Tonomura detected something outside.

"Three enemies approaching five o'clock." He said. "I confirm them be to be combat helicopters. But I lost sight of the enemy!"

Then there's an alert beeping in the bridge.

"Incoming missiles!" Dalida warns them all.

"Scatter flares shells!" Natarle order. "Intercept!"

* * *

Outside of the ship, the fired the flares and the incoming missiles, but some of the missile were firing at the sands.

* * *

Inside of the Combat Information Center; Miriallia is working at the computer screen, when Kira show up in the computer and he's inside the Strike's cockpit and he wears his blue pilot suit.

"Come on, where's the enemy?!" He asks in frustration. "That's it, Strike is launching!"

"Kira, wait!" Miri worries him. "Not yet!"

"Hurry up and open the hatch!"

Then Natarle look at him with an angry look and said, "We still don't know the position or strength of the enemy! And orders haven't given to launch!"

Then Kira bark at the lieutenant.

"Where you get off being so relaxes?! Who cares, just open the hatch, I'll take care of them!"

Then Miri look at him as she feels sad about him.

"Oh Kira." She said in a sad tone

"Well captain?" The lieutenant asks Murrue.

"I don't like his attitude." The Captain said and has no choice. "But we have a little choice but to let him go. The ship's guns are useless agents moving targets."

Then she orders.

"Get the Strike to the catapult!"

Then next, Natarle orders too.

"Open hatch! Strike proper to launch! Bring down the ZAFT's helicopters! And be careful of the gravity!"

* * *

Inside the ships catapult, the mobile suit Strike Gundam is ready for launch.

And you can hear Miriallia said in the speaker_, "Connecting to catapult. APU activated. Launcher Strike stands by."_

Then large green cannon is coming on the right or left side of the wall, and a machine or a mini gun for the right shoulder is coming down of the celling by holding with mechanical arm. After the Launcher pack is done, the gundam is ready.

_"Power connection, satisfactory."_

Then the ship's catapult is opening for the mobile suit.

_"Course clears for launch! Strike, ready you are!"_

Then the sign for the Strike's name turns red for abort and turns blue for launch.

And the launcher Striker fly's off the catapult and fights the enemy.

When the Strike landing on the ground softer; the combat helicopters fire their missiles at the robot.

When Kira saw the missiles firing at him, he moves the Strike up. But the mobile suit is on the sandy ground and started to snick quickly.

"Aw man." Kira said as he feels the Strike sinking.

The missiles have hit the sand and the Strike's Phase Shift turns into white, blue, red and yellow.

"Oh yeah?"

When Kira uses his targeting switch, he makes the Strike to point its Launcher cannon at the helicopters. But failed to know that the Strike is sinking fast.

Which makes the Kira fails his target and the copters went hiding.

* * *

After the Strike is launch, Sora and the others watch the battle and saw the mobile suit.

"Whoa!" Said Sora, as he sees the gundam with a smile on his face. "They have a robot on board the ship? That's so awesome!"

The others nodded to agree. And the two remembers what Merlin said about dangers and surprise.

* * *

Out the dissents, both Andrew and DeCosta saw the Strike landing on the sand as it sinks.

"It's come out," said DeCosta as he sees the gundam. "That's the X-105 Strike isn't?"

Andrew saw the gundam and orders, "Deploy the BaCUEs. I want to see how it reacts."

* * *

When the Strike is facing the helicopters and sinking the same time, Kira saw other enemies. But these are four dogs like or tigers like, mobile suits. As they jump, they makes the Strike fall back at the ground.

* * *

In the ship bridged, they saw the enemies' mobile suits.

And Murrue seems to recognize those machines.

"Their using…"

* * *

And in the room, Sora, Clouds and Tifa saw new mobile suits are attacking the white robot.

"What the..." Said Tifa as she looks at the mechs.

"Those things are like dogs. Or even tigers." Said Sora as, he gaze on the screen and saw the mobile suits.

And Cloud nodded to agree to him, and see the enemy's machines.

* * *

At the battle the four dog or tiger like mobile suits fire their missiles at the Strike, by sliding the feats with trailing wheels like a tank.

And Kira can feel the Strike being hit some much.

In the bridged, Miriallia called out Kira's name if he's okay, while Sai is researching about the enemy's mobile suit.

"Confirm ZAFT mobile suit," he said and found out, "TMF/A 802 BaCUE!"

Natarle look at him in shock.

"Did you say BaCUE?!" She said.

* * *

As the Strike fires its cannon, the BaCUEs are too fast to be shooting at.

"I don't know who you fought in space." Said the pilot in the BaCUE ;as he's charge at the gundam.

"Down here to the ground, BaCUEs rules!" Said the other pilot as he fires the twin cannon on the back of the BaCUE.

* * *

As the crew sees how helpless the Strike is, Natarle orders in the Combat Information Center and said, "Fire Sledgehammers!"

Tonomura looks back at Natarle to see how crazy it is.

"But they'll also hit the Strike!" He said in shock.

It's equipped with PS Armor!"

"I don't know…"

That's in order! Right now it doesn't stand a chance."

Then Tonomura looks back at his control and have no choice and it's still a crazy ideas.

"Roger, firing Sledgehammers!"

Then Miri warns Kira.

"Kira! Get out of there!"

* * *

The Archangel fires the missiles.

As the pilots in the BaCUEs, they saw the incoming missiles and drove away. But then the missiles hit the Strike, and makes Kira feels it by holding on inside.

* * *

Andrew saw what happen and he's smirk at the gundam.

"Oh will you look at that." He said. "The ships commander isn't to kind to its own pilot. Or perhaps the commanders have fate for the pilot?"

* * *

And Sora saw what happen.

_"Did they just fire their own team?!"_ He thought, as he looks shock.

* * *

And the BaCUEs jumps high to land on the sand and firing the weapons at the white robot, then droves off.

Kira try's to get the best shoot at them, but the enemy's mobile suits are too fast to get them.

"No!" He shouts.

And he makes the Strike jump high and keeps on firing the enemies. But they still miss and and the gundam landed on the sand and still sinking while the others firing at it.

* * *

As Andrew sees the Strike he keeps seeing how it is.

"It's certainly is a first rate mobile suit." He said. "And the same accept the pilot. However in the desert, a humanoid mobile suit can never sup past a BaCUE."

* * *

The Captain sees what's happen and wandering is Mu can launch the Sky Grasper yet.

* * *

And Sora, Cloud, and Tifa are keeps on watching the battle in the room, as the white robot keeps on beating.

"If they keep on firing that thing, it's the end of it." Said Cloud, as he sees the watches everything.

And Sora looks at the gundam worrying.

"Come on, don't give up." He said to himself as the gives courage to it.

* * *

As the Strike keeps on firing the BaCUEs, Kira types on the computer in the cockpit if he's sees the problem with the gravity.

_"Contact pressers direst, better take to account."_ He thought himself as he types on the key board. _" Estimating reduction pressers. For friction course for official secretion of the sand minus twenty."_

Then he's done and makes the Strike Gundam to stand on the ground, but not sinking!

* * *

When that happens, Andrew saw the Strike standing on the sand. He very shock.

* * *

And in the room Sora and the others realize the gundam is not sinking.

* * *

The BaCUEs are still attacking the Strike.

"Give it up loser!" The BaCUE's pilot yells at it.

And Kira turn around and makes the Strike knee kick the BaCUE.

And the other one jump up at the Strike's behind.

"You're going to pay for that!" The pilot yells and attacking.

But the Strike's Launcher cannon's back hit the BaCUE behind. And fells back on to the ground on its back.

The BaCUE is helpless to stand up to the ground, but the Strike's foot pushes down on the ground and points its cannon at it.

"Have some of this!" Kira yells at it.

And then he fires at it and make a big explosion.

* * *

"Whoa!" Said Sora as he sees what happens

And the two were surprise about it.

* * *

And the sand wind blows Andrew and DeCosta and they're hold still.

"Has the pilot already adapted its movements programs to count to the desert sand?" The commander asked himself. "No natural could possibly do such a thing."

* * *

As Kira stills looking at the enemies, and started to remember about him and Flay spend their time together.

As he gaze the BuCUEs, he grips the controls of the gundam as he's panting for breath, and saids, "I won't let you destroy the Archangel."

* * *

Andrew look at the Strike and orders, "Relay this to the Lesseps. 'Fire mean cannons to the enemy ship.'"

The rest of the BuCUEs are still attacking the Strike.

"This one's for Maylam!" Said BuCUE's pilot, as he avenged to his follow partners. And fire the Strike.

* * *

Far away from the distance of the battle the mean ship known as the Lesseps, fires its cannon and the blast is heading towards the Archangel.

Before Mu launch his fighter, Dalida pick up in his radar and said, "Incoming heat source form the southwest, their cannon blast!"

"Take off!" Murrue orders the others. "Evasiveness maneuvers!"

* * *

As the Strike keeps on fighting, Kira saw cannon blast and heads to the ship.

* * *

The Archangel try's to fire the incoming blast, while it's trying's to fly out of the sand. The ship already fires the blast but one hit the back of the left side. And everyone in the bridged holds on in their sits as the feel from the blast.

* * *

In the three team's room, they feel the ship shaking really heard as Cloud holds on to Tifa, as she holds onto him. While Sora easily fells of the lower bunk bed and fells down the ground.

"That's not good!" Sora shouted, as he told the others.

* * *

And in Kira's room, Flay was getting dress as she looks around the room being shacking. She hopes for Kira to secede.

* * *

In the Combat Information Center Natarle ask Sai, "Where's it coming from?"

"Projected source: 20 kilometers southwest!" He replied.

"Afraid that's out of our range, so we can't amount an accouter attack!" Tonomura added up.

And Natarle grunts in anger and hears Mu in her headphones.

"I'll go mark the enemy with my laser designator. Then you can fire your missiles to that target."

"It's not like we search for the enemy!" She back talk.

* * *

In the Sky Grasper's cockpit, Mu is in his purple pilot and he's ready to go on a flight to find the enemy's ship.

"We won't know till we try." He said as the window of fighter close. "Just don't let them get you before then."

The fighter is now heading towards the ship's catapult and the safety walls is opens up for the jet flys of.

_"LaFlaga Stand by!"_

The catapult is starting to open and let the fighter fly.

_"Course clears for launch! System all green!"_

Just like the Strike; the Sky Grasper has launch out and fly's off to find the enemy's ship.

* * *

As Andrew saw something in the sky, he saw a fighter that came from the Archangel's catapult.

"That machine never mention in the report." He said to himself.

* * *

Back at the bridged's Combat Information Center, Dalida pick up more income cannon blast.

"Second wave apportion!" He worsens the others.

"Evaded!" The captain said. "All hands for sudden impact!"

"It will be detracted hit!" Neumann worsens her.

* * *

As the cannon blast head the ship again, Kira's SEED factor blast out of his mind and makes the Strike jumps up. One BaCUE jumps at the white mobile suit, but the Strike punches the head of the BaCUE and makes it hit the incoming blast as the enemy's mobile suit destroys.

As Kira saw the cannon blast past him, he fires the Launcher cannon and makes the bast beam as the shield to protect it.

* * *

And Andrew saw what happen to the cannon blasts.

* * *

In the bridged of the ship, the crew members gasp as they saw the Strike's cannon beam just save them.

* * *

In the room of the threes, Sora, Cloud, and Tifa saw the robot save them.

"Wow." Said Sora, as he sees the cannon beam just made as a Shield.

* * *

In Kira's room, Flay lays on the bed as she chuckles herself.

"It'll be alright." She said, as she remembers of her and Kira were having their time together last night. "That boy will protect us. Because he wants to protect me."

* * *

The BuCUEs keeps on going around the Strike as Kira hears a worrying beeping.

* * *

Then Miriallia sees the Strikes power source and turns to the lieutenant and saids, "Lieutenant! The Strikes power levels have falling in dangerously low!"

* * *

And Kira looks at the power level; it's already loosening power of the PS armor.

"This is bad." He said to himself. "I use the Agni weight too much!"

* * *

As the commander looks at a small computer on his hand, and sees the Strikes power level, its abilities and its weaponry.

"It does seem to be incredible machine." He said to himself, and looks at the Strike. "But our Intel indicates it should be out of power soon. Sorry but we're going to finish you off, for what you did to Maylam."

* * *

Far away from the battle where the first BaCUE destroy, a black purple portal appeared out of nowhere. And two black clothed men came out of the portal and found the destroy head of the BaCUE.

"Let's just see if he's here." One black clothed said, as he press his hand on it. And then, the dark power went in to the head and the one eye of the BaCUE turn on, but it used to be red and now it's yellow. The head started to turn black and the ground where the head is is started to turn black all around the sand.

"Let's go." The second black clothed man, as he and the other went to the portal, then leaves the head and started to go on its own.

* * *

In Sora and the others room, Sora feels something off right now. He turns his head back as he feels something weird.

"What's that..?" He asked himself.

And the other two look at him as he thought he saw a ghost.

"Sora what wrong?" Tifa ask him.

And Cloud looks at him in creases way.

"Something's not right..." Sora replied as he turns himself to the screen window and changes the channel to see something.

As he keeps on changing the channel, he then found what he saw and he's shock.

He found the spot where the Strike destroyed the first BaCUE and saw a black circle around the desert and he believes what it is.

And the others saw it too. In the circle, black creatures are coming out of the sand. The three knows what they are. They're...

"HEARTLESS!" Sora shouted out, as he sees them.

"I can't believe it..." Said Tifa in shock as she sees them. "Merlin's right, there is Heartless in this world."

Then Sora turns around and getting his shoes on, and he is about to leaving the room.

And both Cloud and Tifa look at Sora and sees what he's doing.

"Sora, you're not..." Tifa said, and knows what Sora's up to.

"Yes I am!" He responds back to her as he getting on his shoes. "If the heartless are here then that means they'll attack the ship! And I got to stop them!"

Then he leaves the room.

Tifa was trying to stop him, but it's too late. He's gown out of the room and fined the way out. So for her and Cloud just stay back, and sees the window screen if he's there.

* * *

As Sora keeps on running in the ship, he's looks around the place and to see if there's a way out. He keeps on looking for the exit, but there's nothing to find the way out. Then he found a door as it automatically opens. And the only thing he found himself is in the hanger of the ship. One person saw Sora and went to him.

"Hey, you kid!" He said as he went towards Sora. "What are you doing here?! This isn't a place to play at!"

"Where's the way out if here?" Sora asks, in a hurry.

"What?" The man asked as he sees the boy going nuts. "What are you talking..?!"

"Just tell me!" Sora roars back at the man as he's in furies.

Then the man jump from the boy's reaction and got scare out of no reason.

"It's over there." He points at the exit door, where it leads to the outside. "But we're flying right now. But you can't..."

But he can. Sora runs to the door and opens it. As the crew saw what he is doing, they try to stop him, but...

"Here it goes! Geronimo!" Sora shouted, and jumps out the door.

Then the crew went to the door and saw him jump downs to the ground. But thankfully, he landed the top of the sandy mountain by rolling of the sand and started run.

* * *

The man was Murdoch who saw Sora jumps out of the fly ship, and turns to the others.

"Get me to the Captain now!" He orders them and looks back outside and close the door.

"We got a lose kid out."

* * *

**Outside of the desert of the Heartless:**

Outside of the sand, Sora runs towards the era where the robot destroyed the other one, and saw Shadow Heartless.

"Hello Heartless!" He shouted out to get their attention to him. "Miss me?! Because I do!"

He then pulls out his Kingdom Keyblade out of his hand and attacking the monsters.

* * *

In the Archangel of the room:

Both Cloud and Tifa found Sora in the screen on the wall, and see him fighting the Heartless Shadow.

"Sora…" Tifa's worries, as she sees Sora fighting

But Cloud knows that Sora will be okay he hopes.

* * *

At the battle, the Strike is surrounded by the BaCUEs and combat helicopters fire their missiles at the gundam, and made it fall to its back to the sand and it looks like is already defeated.

* * *

In the brigade of the ship, Murrue look at the Strike and orders, "Give him cover! Archangel slows events!"

The Lieutenant looks up at the captain and saids, "Too risky! If the Strike takes a hit in its current states, its PS armor will be drain!"

Then the captain grunts in anger by tighten her fist.

* * *

**In the battle of the BaCUEs and the Strike:**

In the Strike's cockpit, Kira was breathing harder as he could, and how he gets out of this. Before he comes up of something, a rocket hit one of the helicopters and destroyed it. And the rocket coming that destroys the helicopter, it came from behind the Strike.

* * *

And Kira, the Crew and also Waltfeld and DeCosta, saw desert assault vehicles coming towards the enemy and as they fired weapons at the BaCUEs and the helicopters. And the one was leading them is Cagalli with Ahmed driving.

As the get close to the Strike's leg, she fires a radio transmitter to contact the pilot.

* * *

"Attention, pilot of this mobile suit." As Kira hears her, and show a tracker map and saw a red target. "If you want to live, do exactly as I say. There's a trap set up location indicated. I need you lure them the BaCUEs there."

* * *

And the rest of the crew of the bridged hears everything she said.

"What's that?" Natarle ask in confuses.

Then Murrue knows who they are.

"They're resistance fighters..."

* * *

And far away, DeCosta told the commander who they are.

"Ugh commander, those guys are from the Desert Dawn sir." He told him in surprise to see their enemy.

And Waltfeld cross his arms and asked himself, "So, are they attempt to save the Earth Forces mobile suit?"

* * *

As the Desert Dawn keeps on fighting the enemy, Kira has no choices.

The Strike jumps out and let the BaCUEs chasing it.

* * *

As Cagalli follows the Strike, she saw the BaCUEs are after the gundam.

"Looks like their fighting." Ahmed saids as he's driving.

Cagalli just smirk as if was funny and she's looking at the Strike and replied, "Because of the tasty bait."

* * *

As Kira keeps on going, he thrust his boosters and made it to the spot as he turns the mobile suit around and saw the BaCUEs jumping out as the claw the gundam.

"I have no choices but to trust them." He thought.

And the Strike jumps up, and let the BaCUEs falls for it.

* * *

"Perfect." Cagallie smirk and press the red button which on top and made the BuCUEs helpless. And then she presses the second on and makes a huge explosion.

* * *

In the bridged, the crews gasp as they saw the BaCUEs destroys.

* * *

As the pieces of the BaCUEs falling down to the ground, the Strike land on to its knees to the sand and the PS armor is shutting down as the gundam turns gray.

As Kira breaths hardly, he sees the huge smokes coming up the of the morning sky.

* * *

As Andrew and DeCosta saw what happen, the commander gives his orders.

"We will be drowning now. We accomplish our mean objectives in this battle. Assemble our remaining Forces."

"Roger." DeCosta replied.

* * *

In the Combat Center Information, Miri told the rest of the crews that there's a message from LaFlaga.

"Message form commander LaFlaga," she said and respond the messege. "'Located mother ship, but I decide agents attacking. Enemy battle is the Lesseps.'"

Then Murrure looks down at her and asked, "Did you say Lesseps?"

Then Miri finish the message. "'I repeat, enemy battle ship is the Lesseps. I'm on my way back.' End of messege."

"I don't understand..." Said Natarle, in confuses look on her face as she looks up the caption.

"That mother ship is command by Andrew Walfeld." Murrure respond to her and she look at the window with a glare face. "So it was him. We're up against the Desert Tiger."

* * *

Outside of the desert, the Desert Dawn, the Strike and the Archangel saw the Lesseps leaving out the era as the sun rising up in the morning.

As Cagalli jumps out the assault vehicle, she saw the enemy ship leaving and stares up the Strike with a harsh look on her face.

* * *

In the Combat Information Center, Tonomura pick up something in his radio. He heard a fighting scream coming from outside.

"Uhhh, Captain, Lieutenant?" He's getting their attention to him. "I hear someone screaming outside."

The two look at him in confuses.

"You hear what?" Natarle asked.

"It's coming from outside of the desert. And I don't know what to make of it."

As Murrue looks at him and wonders why there's fight in battle of ZAFT? And there's a phone ringing on her captain's chair's resting arm.

She picks it up and wanders who's calling in this time of after the battle.

"Yes?" she answered.

And the called was from the hanger of the Archangel. And the one who's calling is Murdoch.

_"Ma'am, some kid who jump out of the hanger while the ship is flying!"_

Then Murrue made a surprise look on her face and wander who was the kid who jumps out the ship.

"What kid?" she asked.

"A kid with a funny hair style!" Murdoch replied in the phone. "He's seemed in a hurry!"

Then she knows who he's talking about. She put the phone away and turns her head down to the Combat information Center and orders "Get me the location where you hear the fighting now!"

Then with a confused look on their face and do what they told.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Natarle ask. "Why you want to know the location?"

"Because there's someone who just jumps out the ship!" the captain replied, as she looks at the bridge's window with a harsh look. "And that person is in trouble."

* * *

**Outside of the Desert, in the battle of the Heartlesses:**

(OST Master, Tell Me the Truth of kbbs)

Sora is attacking the Shadows with his keyblade and defending the Archangel as much as he could.

"Come on!" he shouted as attacking them.

When they get closer to him, he fights back. He keeps on swinging his weapon and destroys them all as much as he could. The Shadows jump on him, but he jumps up to them a swing his key at them.

As there's more coming, Sora looks around the desert sand and he keeps on destroys them. But he feels starting to get tired, so he plans one thing to destroy them all.

"Here!" he shouted. "Have a taste of **Thundaga**!"

He then cast a spell and points his keyblade up and the tip shoots out lighting and destroys them. He keeps on casting the lighting spell all the time, but he's losing his energy so much and waits for more spell to come.

After he's keeps on casting the lightning spell, the Heartless counting attacking the keyblade wilder.

Sora tries to defend himself, as they all clawing all of him.

As they all knock him down, Sora gets up after he swings his weapon, and panting for breath as he sees the Heartlesses gather to him.

_"Man,"_ he thought_. "Those guys are a lot tougher then before!"_

* * *

In the room of the Archangel, both Cloud and Tifa found Sora as they watches' the screen on the wall. They saw him fighting the Heatlessses with his keyblade.

When they watch him fighting, the Heartlesses shadows are seem stronger then the last time in Radiant Garden.

As they see him, he's seems to be in trouble.

"Sora…" Tifa thought in worried, as she's see him. Sora may be a hero, but he's still just a kid.

As Cloud watches the screen, he tight his fist and feels useless for not help the keyblade wilder. He made a promise to Leon, Aerith and the others.

As they see Sora fighting, they hope that he'll make it soon.

* * *

In the bridged of the ship, Miri was the one who found out where the fighting is.

"I got it." Hs said, to get the captain's attention to her. "The fighting is at the location where the first enemy's mobile suit destroys."

Murrue look up at the screen and orders, "Give me the visual now."

"Yes ma'am."

As the screen turns on, they see the brown spiky headed boy outside the desert with a strange weapon on his hands.

"It that…?!" Natarle realize who it is, by looking at the screen.

And Murrue aslo realize who it is.

"It's Sora!" She finishes the Lieutenant sentences. "Why is he outside?!"

As Miriallia figuring out, she found out what Sora's fighting at. As she looks in her computer, she looks pretty scared.

"H-he's fighting these black things. Look!"

She then shows the rest of the crew, and their shock in terrified.

The boy name Sora, is fighting dark creatures with yellow bright eyes to make them like monsters or demons. They look like children's, but demon like.

"Wh-what are those things?" Kuzzy asked in a scare way, as he sees the black creatures in the screen.

"I don't know," Romero replied as he sees them on the screen. "But they are dangers as they attacking that kid."

Then they watch the brown spiky headed boy with a weapon on his hands, as they keeps seeing him fighting the creatures as they trying to claw him.

* * *

As Sora keeps on fighting the shadows he's started getting tired and really angry. All the Shadows are jumping on as he getting smash to the sand.

He looks up with his one blue eye and yells, "Get off of me! **Firaga**!"

He cast a spell, and destroys all the Heartlesses all around him. And he's started to panting for breath casue, he's getting slow. He's wandering why they keep on coming around. Of cures he's on the dark sand. But something caught he's eyes on something. He saw a robot head that been destroy by the white robot. But it's black color with one yellow eye and has the Heartless's symbol on the forehead.

"That's it!" Sora yells as he realized. "It's the head that brings the all Heartless around!"

As he was going to attack the damage head, one Heartless jump and claw Sora's back, and he screams in pain. Then the other Shadow punches its claw to Sora's face, and made him falls to sand, on to his side.

* * *

In the room of the Archangels, the two saw what happen.

"Sora!" Tifa cries, as she sees the screen.

And Cloud narrows his eyes as he sees what happen to the boy.

* * *

In the bridged, the crew also what happen to Sora too.

"Ma'am!" Dalida warns the captain. "Those things are surrounding the boy! There's about a fifty, no, sixty of them."

In the radar, it shows a black circle and a blue dot that believes the black circle are the Heartlesses and the blue dot is Sora.

As the Murrue hears and sees the boy fell to the sand, she has no choices to rescue him.

She turns back down to Combat Center Information and orders Miriallia, "Get the Strike back here and rescue that civilian by those black creatures!"

"But Captain, the Strike's PS Armor is…" Natarle was about to tell her the truth.

"YES I KNOW!" Murrue barks at the Lieutenant. "But the machine is equipped with Vulcans and Armor Schneider combat knife! So get Ensign Yamato to save that boy now!"

As Miriallia contacted Kira, Natarle looks down and defeated by the captain's words.

* * *

As Kira is in the Strike's cockpit, there's someone calling him.

_"Kira! Kira!" _

Then he look at the little screen in front of him, he saw Miri in the Combat Center. He realizes that she looks worried.

"There's a civilian boy outside the desert! He's under attack by some black monsters that we all never seen. He's at the location where you destroy the BACUE! Get over there now!"

As he looks at her, he's wandering what monsters? But when he hears a civilian boy, he quick gasp and started to have a flashback. He remembers brown spikey headed boys who bump him in the hallway, when he got out the ship's bathroom.

He told her he'll be on his way as he turns the gundam around and started to run away from the Deserts Dawn, and boost the white machine.

When the Strike runs away for the Desert Dawn, Cagalli was wondering where the G-Weapon's going.

* * *

When Sora gets up the sand with scratches and bruises all around his body, he tries to get the damage robot head. But the Heartlesses are blocking his path. And he looks around sand and sees the monsters surrounded him in a large circle.

"Oh, boy." He said, feeling in pain. "Now what?"

When he's on his battle position, the Shadows are swarming up together and created them to fly and swarming around the sky.

Sora, and his team, and also the crew of the Archangel saw the Heartlesses new attack, with their eyes wide open in shock.

"You got to be kidding!" The keyblade wilder shouted in shock.

The swarms of Shadows are flies towards Sora, as he jumps to the right to defend himself.

As he sees the monsters, he thought, "I never know they can do that!"

All the Shadows fly's towards him once again and Sora put his keyblade right front of him for his defend. When the Heartless attack the boy, they made a great force to pushes Sora, as he fells to the sand.

As Sora gets up from the sand, he saw the monsters headed towards him. And with another great force, they hit Sora as he fly's up the air and fell down to the ground. And the rest of the others in the Archangel saw what happen to him. He tries to get up from the ground but he fells the pain in his body. He has no idea that the Shadows can do such thing before.

* * *

As the Strike keeps boosting up to the sandy ground, Kira is still in the cockpit and keeps on thinking what if he never makes it. He keeps on remembering the little girl who just die in space and wandering if that could happen to the civilian boy.

_"Come on!" he thought. "Just hang in there! I'm coming!"_

And for the Sky Grasper is with the Strike, Mu got the message form the Captain and tells him that the boy name Sora is out of the desert and under attack by some monsters that are color black with yellow bright eyes.

"I don't know what's going on," he said to himself. "But that kid is in trouble."

* * *

Sora then gets up from the sand, and sees a lot of Heartlesses around a big circle, while the others are swarming around the sky.

"This is getting old." He said to himself, as panting.

When the Heartlesses are surrounding Sora, they're started to get closer to him. And for the others in the bridged seeing the Shadows are proper to attack the spiky headed boy, they just hope the Strike and the Sky Grasper are going to make it in time. While Cloud and Tifa are hoping if Sora haves a plan.

(OST Showdown at Hollow Bastion of khbbs)

As the Heartlesses are getting closer to Sora, the keyblade wilder look at them and feels something in his pocket. He pulls it out and found heal potion and he also look at his vest and realize his Garment also have power too.

_"Wow."_ He thought, and made annoyed look on his face. _"I totally forgot about my Garment."_

As he toke the potion and heal himself and look at the Shadows with a brave face.

"Don't think I'm that easy defeated!" He shouted at the Heartlesses. "I got more strength in me!"

Then the Heartlesses are running towards him, and the rest of the crew and his team seeing that they're going to attack him again.

Once the Shadows fly's and jump towards him, Sora shouted, "Take this! **DRIVE**!** VALOR FORM**!

Then with a word, a bright light came out of Sora and destroys a couple of Shadows and cover the rest of the others eyes.

When the Strike and Sky Grasper came back, the pilots saw a light that came out the distains and wondering what it was.

"What was that!?" said Mu, as he fly's around the light.

And Kira look at the light as he covers his eyes in his helmet.

(Soundtrack Last Engage by Kamen Rider Girls.)

When the light faded downs; Sora's Garment turns in to red and black colors with red patterns on his shoulders and his legs. And also he's holding the Oathkeeper keyblade in his left hand.

With his blue eyes flash opens, he looks at the Heartlesses in a dangers look.

And his teams in the room are glade that he still has the power inside him. While the crew saw his clothes has change in to red and black color with another strange weapon on his left hand, with a surprise look on their face.

After the light is down, Mu sees the boy name Sora and has no idea he's out there fighting the black monsters which he never seen in his life.

And for Kira see the light fads down, he was right. It was the brown spiky headed boy he bumps in to yesterday. But he saw Sora with two strange swords that look like keys and fighting the black monsters that Miriallia told him about.

As the Heartlesses are regroup, that started to attack the keyblade wilder. But Sora was the first attacking them with the Valor From and his second keyblade. With the power he has, he's destroying them in a second.

The Shadows try's to attack him, but he just too fast to attack. When Sora looks up the sky, he saw the swarming Heartlesses flying around the sky and heading to him. But thanks to his power, he jumps from the sandy ground and headed towards with his keyblades by slice them in ahead in two. As the pilot and the crew saw what happen. They're very shock that a fifteen year old boy can be so good of fighting.

As Sora landed to the ground, he looks up where the swarming Heartlesses was and said, "Yeah! How's that for an action!?"

And he jump back and did his attack on the shadow.

"**Omega Finale**!" He shouted, as he did his attack.

He and his keyblades went faster in a brave worrier as the Heartlesses disappearing quickly form his finish. And the rest of the others and the pilots saw what he did. They were in amaze of it how such a civilian can do that.

As he finish is Omega Finale, he looks back and saw the damaged BaCUE's head and head towards it. But the Shadows are blocking his path, and he just jumps up high and still headed towards the robot's head.

As he fell down to the damaged head he yell's "Say good bye to it! **Duo Strike Raid**!

When the BaCUE's yellow eye see him jump down and Sora connects both Kingdom and Oathkeeper together as they turn bright red and slashes down the head. And then, he cut across to the right side as the robots head started to bright light out of it.

As Sora smile at how he finish it, and realize the head is about to blow!

"Oh boy!" he said, and jump backwards as he fell to the sandy ground and the head have finally exploded with sandy wind blows him behind.

When the keyblade wilder finish the head, he looks around to the Shadows and saw them disappeared.

Sora sighs for relief and said, "Finally. It's all over now."

* * *

In the bridged of the ship, the crews were very surprise of this. First black monsters were attacking the boy name Sora they heard from the Captain. And they saw him fighting them with two strange swords that looks like keys and his clothes turn to diffident color. And last the black monsters have disappeared out of nowhere.

As Murrue saw Sora finish the monsters, she remembers that the boy is with two people. So she believes that they'll still in the room where Sora was.

"Lieutenant Badgiruel," She orders Natarle to get her attention from the Captain.

"Yes ma'am?" Natarle asked, and wonders what it is.

"There's something I need you to do…"

* * *

As Cloud and Tifa saw what Sora did, they're glad that he succeeds to survive.

As the watch him in the screen, the door of their room is open. They turn around from the wall and saw Natarle with some officers as the approach the two.

Then Cloud got out of the bed and leaving Tifa, and wondering if they saw Sora fighting the Heartlesses.

When they started to believe if this some sort of a fight, but Natarle said, "The Captain wants you and that friend of yours in Commander LaFlaga's room. She and the rest of us are wondering what this all about."

Both Cloud and Tifa look at each other and wandering if they tell the truth about the mission. Then they have no choices but to do what Natarle say.

* * *

**Far away for the battle of the Heartlesses:**

The two black cloth men saw Sora as he finish the BaCUE's head and they took their hood of and refiled them self.

One man has long silver hair with yellow eyes and the second man has his hair combed down as his hair is a little long. The truth about those two are the member of the Organization XIII, they're Ansem and Xemnas.

"So he has come to this world then." said Xemnas.

Then Ansem nodded his head for 'yes' and said, "We shell tell Master Xehanort."

"No."

The two look back and saw Young Xehanort coming out of the black portal.

"We need to see what he's capable about." He said.

Then the two look at each other and have no choice to agree with him. And they wait and see what happens next.

* * *

Out of now where in the morning desert, a man with red cloth around his neck and on a black motorcycle has saw the keyblade wilder finishing the Shadows.

"So Cloud and Tifa are here then." He said.

He then started the black bike and went off.

_"I hope I'll see you two soon."_ The man thought as he drives the motorcycle.

* * *

**At the last battle of the Hearlesses:**

(Soundtrack Earthmind by B-Bird)

Sora powers down the Valor Form and his Oathkeeper vanish out of his hand, then sighs for tried. As he looks at the last place where the damage robot head was, he feels and hear an air engine blows his face and turn his head to his right and looks up at the robot that was white but grey instead. Sora looks up at the robots yellow eyes as he's smiled at it and did a good job.

And inside the Strike's cockpit, Kira looks at the boy and seeing him okay. He then sighs for relief that the civilian is alright. Then he looks at the brown spiky headed boy and smile at him as he's in the gundam's cockpit.

As Sora looks at the robot's head, the sun shine came out of the dissent of the desert. Then he looks at the sun rising up in the morning and remembers what Merlin told him about how dangers this mission is. It's not only Heartlesses, Nobodies or Dream Eaters, but robots and along with humans as well. So for him, Cloud and Tifa; they'll ready for the biggest adventure their ever have.

* * *

** Phase 2: Cagalli Returns, the Truth, Payback, and the Red clothed Gunslinger!**

* * *

**So that's how it is. It took me a very long time to do this chapter. But they'll be more coming if I have some time.**

**So who was the man with a red cloth around in his neck? I guess you guys know who it is.**

**And you'll find out what Merlin is working on. **

**And you all know about Sora's Mobile Suit soon.**

**So take care and see you fans of Gundam Seed and Kingdom Hearts! ^^**


End file.
